


Excerpt 1

by TotallyBlooktacular



Series: Project SNV [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyBlooktacular/pseuds/TotallyBlooktacular
Summary: A young woman (named Bonnel) tries to get some reading in, only to receive interruptions and some news she isn't very happy about.
Series: Project SNV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130846





	Excerpt 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be the first thing i've ever actually posted to this site so i hope the formatting and all is alright lol.
> 
> That being said, this one is just going to be part of a few bits and pieces that relate to the mainline story of my series SNV. This piece in particular being one that takes place before the story and contextualizes a few things if you know what you're looking for. Hopefully once I get the actual chapters of SNV out too it'll make a lot more sense.

It was a dreary January day. Not that it mattered. It hardly looked or felt different than any other day. That's just how it felt for her to spend her days indoors always working on something or another.

Today, she was thumbing through older books. She had obtained them the last time she went out several weeks ago. It didn't happen often, but she had been able to convince Dominic that they were important to her research. And they were. She flipped to the first page of the book she had already placed in her lap. It read, "The world and its elements, as we know it, has always been controlled by..."

"Hey. Bonnel," she heard a voice speak out followed by the sounds of her door opening. Her attention was turned from the page as she looked to see who was in the doorway. Roseanne. She looked way more disheveled than usual. Had she recently gotten back from the last mission? Her thoughts on the matter shifted from curiosity to concern as she noticed trace amounts of blood splattered and dried across her right sleeve. Nonetheless, she opted to ignore it, or at the very least not try asking about it.

"What do you want? I'm trying to study right now," she told her.

"Don't get impatient with me. I'm here on Dominic's orders," Roseanne snapped back, maintaining an annoyed expression. Nothing more happened between the two of them until she continued. "Anyways," she said, moving her arm forward. Following it was a much younger girl whose wrist was in Roseanne's hand. "This thing's your responsibility now."

Bonnel sat there, confused. Really? A child? For what? She didn't sign up for babysitting. Unless, maybe...

"Are they..." She began to ask.

"Yeah," Roseanne interrupted her, "Why else do you think I'd bother bringing back some random kid? I'm leaving now." She walked off, letting go of the child and nearly slamming the door on her way out.

An awkward tension filled the air between her and the new kid. But she didn't care. She returned to her reading; she had been trying to get to it for weeks and nothing would stop her now. The tip of her finger traced along the page as she skimmed over it. This page seemed to detail things she already knew. Incarnations, their origins, all very basic to her now that she had spent so long familiarizing herself with them. This wasn't what she needed to know. She flipped to the next page.

"Hey, what's this about...?" A soft and unfamiliar voice asked her, their hand pointing towards the book. She turned to face them. When did they get here? Weren't they all the way by the door a few minutes ago? Now they were sitting right next to her, and she almost wouldn't have noticed had they not said anything.

She studied them more carefully now. Clearly a young girl. Her eyes held themselves in a very curious look, but with a hint of nervousness as well. What a bother. She didn't understand what the point of handing her off to her was to begin with. If she really was what Roseanne had confirmed with her, then she was the worst person to be in charge of the kid. If she knew about anything she had been researching, writing, developing, building on for... she lost track of how long it'd been by now. Too far to have the room to change her mind, that was for sure.

"It's none of your business," she said, abruptly closing the book. She'd never get anywhere like this. She stood up, deciding that she needed way more answers from Dominic for putting her to this with no warning. "You, stay here. I don't need you following me around everywhere," she told the girl. She seemed to comply, sitting perfectly still on the bed.

She looked down at her and saw that her expression had returned to being just genuinely nervous. She almost felt bad, but it was struck down by a feeling of annoyance that she could have felt bad at all to begin with. It wasn't her problem. She didn't need to know what had happened, she didn't need to take care of this kid. She just needed to finish the project. She tried once again to brush her thoughts aside and made her way towards the door.

But as she walked out of the room, she began to wonder, for a second, if any of this was really her business, either.


End file.
